MIDI MASTER!!
MIDI MASTER!! ist ein Song von Jesus-P und wird von Kagamine Rin/Len gesungen. Hintergrund Jesu-P's siebten Arbeit (in ihrer WONDERFUL☆OPPORTUNITY mylist) die auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen wurde. Drei Monate nach dem Upload des Songs, wurde die Singles MIDI MASTER !! von KarenT gelabelt und das Album kann in iTunes Store gekauft werden. Der Song hat keine bestimmte Bedeutung und die Texte sind einfach Musik Terminologien. Lyrics Japanisch= Cut filter!! Pitch shifter!! Patch bay!! Voice Main Comp 9:1 G.E.N.FACT +12↑ Left 52 Exciter 5k Right 59 reverb OFFに Accent＋PORTAMENTOついて　PITCHでWARRRRP!!! LENにいれかわる　G.E.N.FACT +5↑ Left to Right　アイツCOMEBACK!! Right　Left　ES.1　6:9　↑ ↓ GuitarをPhase BUS.1　BUS.2　COMP　叩く　LOWとHIGHをKYUNKYUNさせる。 Cut filterにのっかって　君の脳天にまたがって 前いくRUNNER抜き去って今ちょっといいかんじなんじゃねー？ YO Come again!　ベストなキーで調声 Patch bay!　Phone形状はNo No ちょっとの間マニアックサウンド楽しんで あたしは今日も声をあげる　10000色のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? midiの海　泳いで 走り抜けてくNoteの上　全ての情景-view-を呑み込んでく 全ての人を追いこしてく　やみつきLOOP MUSIC ひとつ　ふたつ　みっつ　よっつ　シンベ　NICE　CodeChangeして いつつ　むっつ　ななつ　やっつ　PitchBend100↑ 100↓ プレイ　止める　差し替え　直す　Delay　3rd　LENに入れ替わる G.E.N.FACT +2↑　Right to Left　このままHERE WE GO!! Pitch shifterで増殖中　up TEMPOブラッシュアップ中 右耳から内耳経由して脳に到達!?　62% Possible!　そのCasting too much　練ってよ!! 個性で勝負してこ？　黄色のセーラー　黄色のHair 黄色い声を独り占め!! まとめて相手してやるZE！ 羽ばたくMelody　計算ずく　100000色のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? Program　銀の光 Program gin no hikari まばゆく光る　LED　全ての景色-scene-を飲み込んでく 全ての夜を追いこしてく　時間を止めてよ。 ↑に上る　↓に下がる　→に迷う　←が誘う たまにケンカしちゃうけれど背中の距離遠くならずに いつも見てる君のことを忘れていた大事なコトを いつも笑いあってたコト いつも手をつないでいたコト 重なり合った2つの波形（なみ）　1,000,000色のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? 鼓動が恋をしてる kodou ga koi woshiteru 指先にまで響く音で　全ての動作-motion-をのみ込んでく 全ての風を追いこしてく　やみつきDANCE MUSIC Shining in the Melody　淘汰された0色-透明無色-のDATAになる give me what tell me sad you don't know? 最新SONG歌う saishin SONG utau スベテを0に戻していく　スベテの0を戻していく 僕らのHow toなら今、息継ぎいらないんだ |-|Romaji= Cut filter !! Pitch shifter !! Patch bay !! Voice Main Comp kyuu ta ichi G. E. N. Fact Kurasu juuni age Left gojuuni Exciter gokirou Right gojuukyuu Reverb off ni Accent kurasu portamento tsuite pitch de warrrp !!! Len niirekawaru G. E. N. Fact kurasu go age Left to Right Aitsu comeback !! Right Left es. One roku ta kyuu age te sage te Guitar wo Phase BUS. One bus. Two comp tataku Low to High wo Kyunkyun saseru . Cut filter ninokkatte kimi ni nou ten nimatagatte Mae iku Runner nuki satte ima chotto ii kanji nanjane ? YO Come again ! Besuto na kide chousei Patch bay ! Phone keijou wa No No Chottono mani maniakkusaundo tanoshi nde Atashi wa kyou mo koe woageru ichiman shoku no data ninaru Give me what tell me sad you don't know ? Midi no umi oyoi de Hashiri nuke teku Note no ue subete no -view- wo nomi kon deku Subete no ito wo oi koshiteku yamitsuki loop music Hitotsu futatsu mittsu yottsu shinbe nice CodeChange shite Itsutsu muttsu nanatsu yattsu PitchBend hyaku age hyaku sage Purei yomeru sashikae naosu Delay Third Les niirekawaru G. E. N. Fact kurasu ni age Right to Left konomama here we go !! Pitch shifter de zoushoku naka up Tempo burasshuappu Migimimi kara naiji keiyushite nou ni toutatsu rokujyuuni percent Possible ! Sono Casting too much Nette yo !! Kosei de shoubu shiteko ? Kiiro no sera kiiro no Hair Kiiroi koe wo hitorijime !! 「matomete aite shiteyaru ze ! 」 Hane bataku Melody keisan zuku juuman shoku no data ninaru Give me what tell me sad you don't know ? Program gin no hikari Mabayuku hikaru led subete no -scene- nomi kon deku Subete no yoru wo oi koshiteku jikan wotometeyo Yure ni noboru hika ni saga ru iki ni mayou higa ni ga sasou Tamani kenka shichau keredo senaka no kyori tooku narazuni Itsumo mite ru kimi nokotowo wasure teita daiji na koto wo Itsumo warai atteta koto Itsumo te wotsunaideita koto Kasanari atta hika tsuno nami hyakuman shoku no data ninaru Give me what tell me sad you don't know ? Kodou ga koi woshiteru Yubisaki nimade hibiku oto de subete no -motion- nomi kon deku Subete no kaze wo oi koshiteku yamitsuki dance music Shining in the Melody touta sareta toumei mushoku no data ninaru Give me what tell me sad you don't know ? Saishin song utau Subete wo zero ni modoshi teiku subete no zero wo modoshi teiku Bokura no How to nara ima ikitsugi iranainda Ah..... . Cut filter ninokkatte kimi ni nou ten nimatagatte Mae iku Runner nuki satte ima chotto ii kanji nanjane ? Yo Come again ! Besuto na kide chousei Patch bay ! Phone keijou wa No No Chottono mani maniakkusaundo chotto ii kanji nanjane ? Pitch shifter de zoushoku naka up tempo burasshuappu Migimimi kara naiji keiyushite nou ni toutatsu rokujyuuni percent Possible ! Sono Casting too much Nette yo !! Kosei de shoubu shiteko ? Kiiro no sera kiiro no Hair Kiiroi koe wo hitorijime !! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Jesus-P Kategorie:WONDERFUL☆OPPORTUNITY